Crazier Songfic Para Riku
by BloodyRoseMel
Summary: Kinkou se da cuenta de lo importante que es Riku en su vida...RikuxOc..:P


**Hooolaaa..!! :D...Aqui se encuentra BloodyRoseMel reportandose desde el caribe!! :P..**

**Bueno, para ser sinceros...Tengo unaa obsesiion por Riku!!!!!!!!! OwO...y bueno, me encontraba en mi cama escuchando Crazier de Taylor Swift...y estaba pensando en mi OC Kinkou...y buuuenooo me llego estaa inspiracióonn pensando en los ojos de Riku xD!!**

**Espero que les guste...!!**

**La Cancion Crazier no me pertenece...le pertenece a Taylor swift.**

**Lamentablemente tampoco Riku....le pertenece a Disney... ;(.**

* * *

**Crazier Songfic**

**I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before**

-"Riku"

Esa palabra, ese nombre, que suena en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como un eco que mi débil voz dejó.

Parada en el puente de la isla, sintiendo el suave viento acariciando rostro, dándole vida a mi negra cabellera, despejando todos mis problemas.

Y me pregunto: ¿A dónde me llevaría?

Pero sólo tengo un antojo, y es ver su hermoso rostro, así que me dirijo a su puerta, para saciar mi capricho.

Y como planeado, ahí te encuentro, parado con una cara de serenidad, y aquí estoy, observando como tu cabello plateado cae perfectamente en tu rostro.

**I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything**

Siempre he vivido mi vida como todos los demás, normalmente, pero excepcionalmente aburrida, me sentía atrapada en el mismo día una y otra vez, como una pesadilla.

Pero no más, hasta el día en que te conocí.

El día en el que mi vida dio un cambio radical, y me dí cuenta de que le das sentido a mi vida, y que cada día es diferente si estás a mi lado.

**You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier**

El sentimiento más placentero es el de sentir como levantas mi pequeño cuerpo, en tus grandes brazos, y me das vueltas en el aire como si fuera una pluma, nuestras risas revolotean en el viento y me siento que soy capaz de todo.

A veces siento como si estuviera flotando, cayendo desde lo más alto, y me doy cuenta de que en realidad solo estoy perdida en el azul cielo de tus ojos, observando como me contemplan amorosamente, y me muestras esa sonrisa que solo yo puedo ver.

**Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real**

Aquí me encuentro, sentada en el muelle, observándote desde lo lejos.

Allí estás, entrenando, siempre te propones el ser cada vez más y más fuerte, me dices que es para proteger todo aquello que es importante para ti.

Al alzar la mirada, me encuentro con el despejado cielo, siempre me ha llamado la atención observarlo, con todos sus hermosos tonos de azul, por esa razón me fascinan tus ojos, pero para ser sinceros…el azul del cielo no se compara con el de tus ojos.

**You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe**

Siempre pensé que este pedacito de tierra era el mundo, no creía en aquellos que afirmaban que había algo más allá del horizonte, pero me mostraste que era cierto, que el mundo es algo más que esta isla, abrí mis ojos grises y contemplé toda la belleza de aquellos mundos que pocos podrán disfrutar.

**You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh**

Al caminar en la arena, tomados de la mano, me doy cuenta de que soy una joven muy afortunada de tenerte en mi vida, no sabes todas las chicas que mueren por ti, y son bastantes las que son mejores que yo, pero en cambio, me escoges a mí sobre todas ellas, a mí, quien estoy llena de defectos, pero me dices que eso es lo que me hace bella y especial…diferente, y me limito a sonreír y dar gracias a Dios por haberme creado tal como soy.

**Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore**

Me has enseñado el verdadero sentido de la vida, y como darle uso y sacarle provecho, y es vivir para aquellos que son importantes para ti, tus amigos y familiares.

Siempre he sido el tipo de chica rechazada por los demás, pero tú me viste con otros ojos, eso me demuestra que no soy menos que nadie, que soy igual de importante que los demás, y que no tengo que tenerle miedo a lo que digan o piensen de mí, que nada de eso me saque provecho.

**You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier**

De vez en cuando, estoy abrumada por todos mis insignificantes problemas, pero se esfuman en un parpadeo al ver tu sonrisa, o al escuchar tu voz diciendo mi nombre, nada de eso tiene precio.

-"Riku".

Ese eco que se abre paso en mi cabeza…espero que perdure para siempre en mi vida.

* * *

**Que les pareció?? :D**

**Ojala les haya gustado..!!**

**Por favor REVIEW!!!....Att: BloodyRoseMel. **


End file.
